1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical encoder.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-033521 discloses an optical encoder using an optical fiber. In the optical encoder using the optical fiber, electronic components are separated from a detection head by connecting the detection head and the electronic components via the optical fiber.
The optical fiber is used to transmit emitted light from a light source unit to the detection head. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-033521 seeks to match positions of the light source unit-side optical fiber and the detection head-side optical fiber with a high degree of accuracy so as to enable transmission to the detection head without loss of the light emitted from the light source. Moreover, even when position matching can be performed favorably, the relative positions of the optical fibers may be offset due to external environmental changes (such as a change in temperature) and a stable optical connection may be impossible to maintain.
The present invention has been devised in consideration of the circumstances above, and provides an optical encoder capable of separably connecting to a light source and of maintaining a stable optical connection.